


A Sweet Treat for a Queen

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Giantess Vore, Request from Wattpad, Shrinking, Shrunken Character, Soft Vore, Vore, hunger pangs, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Well well, looks like the snow queen is looking for some dessert.





	A Sweet Treat for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by GangstaSaiyan from Wattpad

Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was doing something that you probably wouldn't expect from someone of her social structure.

Playing with her food.

Now, this food that we're talking about isn't something you would expect. It was actually a shrunken person, someone who Weiss and her team had been hoping to take down for some time now. Now, Weiss had an chance to do so, and thank god for that too.

The white-haired heiress flicked at Neo, sending the shrunken woman flying on the table. Smiling, Weiss reached for the latter again, trapping Neo in her hand so she couldn't escape. She then stared at the little woman, smirking.

"Yang would be so jealous if she knew," she mused. Then she shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, better luck next time, right?"

Weiss continued to smile at Neo, even while she licked her lips suggestively. Then, making sure Neo had a full view, Weiss proceeded to rub her stomach, which started to growl with hunger in the process.

Once Neo looked up at her, Weiss' smile grew. The tiny woman shook her head, but Weiss countered with a nod in the positive. She then lifted Neo above her head, letting her dangle for a bit.

Neo truly looked afraid, now that Weiss was taking the time to look at her. However, the bigger girl didn't care for it, not since she was hungry.

"I know what you're thinking," she began, smiling. "You thought you could get away with all you've done huh? Well, sadly for you you're wrong. Dead wrong if I might add."

Still smiling, Weiss dropped the tiny woman into her mouth, closing it before she would have a chance to escape. Then, she started moving her around in her mouth, sighing with content.

Neo tasted exactly like ice cream. Who would've thought?

Then Weiss' stomach, once again, gave another protest, and Weiss decided to finally get down to business. She proceeded to swallow Neo whole, which was bit difficult considering her size, but she managed.

Meanwhile, Neo pushed against the fleshy walls as she was pushed into Weiss' stomach. Soon she landed in the organ with a "plop". Then, once she had recovered from the fall, she crawled over to the wall and tried punching and kicking.

Unfortunately for Neo, her efforts would be for nothing. As for the owner of the stomach, well...

Weiss was just sitting in her chair with a blissful smile on her face, all while rubbing her churning stomach.

"Wished I savored you more, but serves you right for hurting my friends," Weiss said, just as she felt something rise in her throat. Placing a hand over her mouth, it wasn't long before a burp escaped.

"Oh, excuse me!" Weiss exclaimed, her cheeks coloring and thankful that no one was around to hear that.

Ruby would not be able to shut up about it if she was here.


End file.
